


One Night In Ul'dah / 于桑

by zakuroishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thancred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakuroishi/pseuds/zakuroishi
Summary: + 又名乌尔达哈艳史（啊呸）通篇胡说八道，迫害有，沙都厨请务必谨慎观看+ 本胡说八道的时间线大约在2.0前和4.0后+ R-18
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	One Night In Ul'dah / 于桑

1.  
“若事成。”  
乌尔达哈第十七代国王娜娜莫·乌尔·娜莫从王座上站起来，向前方的白发青年伸出手。  
“等朕成年，就迎娶你入宫为妃。”  
中原之民行了一个单膝礼，得体的亲吻幼王的手背，如同接下一个郑重的许诺。  
“若陛下届时仍怀抱此初心——在下深感荣幸。”

2.  
劳班盯着对面空空如也的椅子陷入了沉思。  
沙蝎众从不肯放过任何一个有利可图的机会，摸爬滚打多年后终于坐上其中一把交椅的他对此深有体会。诸如女王的诞辰，名目上是庆典，背后也少不了名利场的角力。劳班本以为他们冰雪聪明的王室顾问能帮忙照应下场子，然而那位朋友在打过一圈招呼之后就不见了踪迹。更令人忧郁的是，无论女王本人还是身为执事的帕帕夏恩，对此于情于理都说不过去的缺席全然无动于衷。  
令劳班坐立不安的理由终究离不开他近期隐约收到的风声：关于女王的婚事。准确来说，他是那个结盟现场的少数见证人之一。纵然当下诚然是惊讶的，但童言无忌这句话成了他用来让自己不往心里去的借口。不曾想时隔多年，王党那点陈年老梗竟被旧事重提，眼见女王成年日近还有了成真的趋势。  
君无戏言。  
劳班回溯起漩涡中心那个传说中的主人公，他是以留学之名从北洋萨雷安远道而来的新人剑士，是混迹于黑尘驿站的冒险者口中的神秘男子，是助他在几年内建起亲兵抗衡共和派的特别顾问。在察觉到的时候，此人早已赢得了自己、帕帕夏恩乃至年轻女王的信任。  
他在心里重复着，君无戏言。  
“劳班？”女王唤他名讳的语气带着轻微的疑问，自然是察觉了他的分神。  
“在。”他连忙收敛心神回到眼前的现实中来，不必要的担忧此刻交给派去盯着那人的属下就好。

3.  
于里昂热在乌尔达哈停留的时间说不上长，尤其是比起他们的前辈桑克瑞德，那么些年月根本不值一提。这段时间他和组织的金库看守人塔塔露忙于张罗据点的迁移工作，直到女王诞辰庆典的游行当晚才得以忙中偷闲。这是于里昂热头一次赶上乌尔达哈的盛事，他独自一人漫无目的的在蓝玉大街走走停停，却在街角的路灯下与桑克瑞德不期而遇。  
“到处乱逛可是会被坏人拐跑的哦？”  
与其说是善意的劝诫，那更像是开诚布公的犯罪预告。  
王室顾问在宴会上被多劝了几杯，白皙的脸上隐约泛着红，但这丝毫不妨碍他准确抓住于里昂热的手腕穿过熙攘的人群，脚步稳如钟快如风。未等于里昂热理清他们的路线，而这个隐秘角落又是在白银小巷的哪个位置，他的下唇已经被人含在嘴里，一如酒席间助兴的小甜品。  
于里昂热能借着夜空中间或炸开的焰火看清那坏人的情状。他半眯着眼，鼻子里带着笑音，在被偷袭的人默许之后更是得寸进尺的勾住了对方的舌尖。尽管他伸手环绕对方的后颈强迫精灵倾下身来，但于里昂热巧妙的把高度差控制在男人不得不踮起一点脚尖仰起头来迎合的距离。  
挑逗在气息的交合里欲盖弥彰，于里昂热将大腿挤进男人的股间，得到的反应必然不是阻拦，反而像正中了对方的下怀，连沿着腿根若有若无的振腰与摩擦都变得肆无忌惮。  
“桑克瑞德……”最后的确认仅是亡羊补牢的意义。  
“……是我。”仅仅一个简单的回应，于里昂热觉得那人炽烈的视线仿佛能穿过深色的镜片，让他片刻的迟疑无所遁形。  
贤人的宽松衣装与不设防基本可以画上等号，于里昂热只需伸手便能够到内裤边，直奔主题不费吹灰之力。臀缝间的黏腻挑引着手指，被探索的欲求和逃离的本能一度逼得男人将呜咽声闷在了喉咙里，而二者的矛盾又在遇到前方缠绕着耻毛揉搓根部的指尖时土崩瓦解。  
“不、不要在这里，”桑克瑞德趴在精灵耳边请求着，后半句在于里昂热用指尖的薄茧来回刺激伞盖时失掉了底气。“会被看到……”  
“顾问先生，”刻意的称谓用来提醒男人记起自己的身份，于里昂热满意的感到指节被搅紧了几分。“我可否将你此刻的情绪诠释为后悔？”  
“后悔吗……也许。”男人笑容里的迟疑稍纵即逝，很快被新的情绪所取代。  
他咬上精灵还想说点什么的嘴唇，勾起的嘴角像极了飞扬跋扈的暴君。

4.  
直到若干年后的基拉巴尼亚，劳班才得以窥见些许这出戏码的真面目。身担盟军统帅重任的他坐守天营门，桑克瑞德为营救人质带着一小批人马潜入原住民区，起行前留给劳班一句天降神兵的预言——他必不会想到等来的是一位学者气息的文人。但就算撇开落难沙之家时受人照顾甚多，头衔里带着“拂晓血盟”的学者也好文人也罢，他自然须得尊称一句“先生”。  
“桑克瑞德竟有如此评价实属难得。”于里昂热似笑非笑，劳班读不出镜片之下的表情。  
但他恍悟了此前桑克瑞德在通讯贝里阻拦对方来前线的真身。是战场就会有死伤，同伴们一个接一个倒下，能不入地狱当然能免则免。  
连带桑克瑞德仍在扮演王室顾问的最后那些时日混淆视听的障眼法——此人自然深知自己被共和派盯上不是一两天了，不得不说藏木于林确实是个妙招，不单是共和派，就连劳班血荆棘的亲信都没有注意到这层关系的存在。  
关心则乱。

5.  
于里昂热不得不怀疑桑克瑞德时常有炫耀业务能力的需求。搜救人质的工作迫使这位顶级密探不得不跑遍了整张基拉巴尼亚地图，但借职务之便躲开庆功宴上的应酬还不够，硬拉着同行人躲到只有本人自己知道的偏僻小巷偷欢丝毫没有降低这其中不可告人的性质。  
当事人用突然加快的撞击表达被迫顺从的不满，但桑克瑞德体内的良好反应丰足了他的愉悦，这让他对周围有且仅有的麻布袋和旧木箱的遗憾减轻了不少。  
“唔……”桑克瑞德极力扼杀喉咙里的闷响，却无意中将身后的巨物吞得更深。于里昂热将他的双腿分开到极限，直至重心只能完全交给这场性事的主导者。  
“怎么突然……”  
尽管乳尖被玩弄得红肿不堪，又或者操弄的节奏快到令他几乎握不稳自己的阴茎。男人仍自以为抓住了对方的破绽，嘴硬着试图夺回控场权。  
“——你怕了吗。”  
于里昂热将怀里的人放在麻布袋上，再压上重新贯入。这时他终于舍得伸手照顾桑克瑞德的性器，抽插间的摩擦辅以手心的捏弄让那肿物很快吐出了浊液。  
“这个答案，”他在男人高潮来临时俯在耳侧说，“你我心知肚明。”

6.  
“恕在下多言，陛下——我是说，莉莉菈小姐。”  
礼仪得体的富家千金掩嘴轻咳了两声。“先生请讲。”  
“将婚约的消息透露出去是小姐您授意的，意在将共和派的注意力从劳班统帅身上转移至别处——不知在下的猜测离正解几分？”  
“不对，但也对。”  
“想必您的同盟者也早已料到这真假莫辨的局面，和小姐您的回答。”于里昂热躬身致谢，日夜相对那座雕像的本尊快要到了，作为场地提供者自然该尽东主之宜。“纵有保护之念，何不直言告之。”  
关心则乱……吗。  
年轻的拉拉菲尔一时语塞，但她很快舒缓了皱着的眉头，甚至显得胸有成竹起来。  
“说到要保护的人却避而不谈，您不也是吗——于里昂热先生。”

END.


End file.
